Always A Woman
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Severus finds out how much of a woman Hermione can be.


**She's Always a Woman to Me**  
  
"Damn!" Severus muttered as he heard the smash of glass in the classroom.   
He emerged from the storeroom and looked around the near empty room. There were only three people in the room, himself, Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown.

  
"Thank you Miss Brown, I always wanted to find dragon livers all over the floor of my room," he sneered at the cowering girl. She began mumbling sorry while Hermione bent down to pick up the broken shards of glass and clear up the mess.

  
"Miss Granger the reason you are here is because you stuck your nose into someone else's business and it appears you are doing it again." He snapped and Hermione looked at him without any emotion and turned back to her page of immaculate notes. 

  
"Right it is 9pm I think you had better leave." Severus began, "Except for you Miss Granger."   
Hermione looked startled.   
  
'Not so unemotional now are you, I knew I would get a response this way' Severus thought to himself.  
  
For some strange reason he had always found him self strangely drawn to Hermione. She had never given him cause to like her. She would show every effort at her work and then she would leave his room. She never gave him to think she liked him or said more than she had to to him, and yet he found her addictive. 

  
She had managed to remain her cool air. She seemed to have perfected this last year. She had had to. She had taken extra potions lessons and so had had to find a way of getting through his classes without getting upset or frustrated. True age had helped with this. Luckily this look could be discarded after this year as she was leaving this year, thank god! She was a 7th year, head girl and top of every class she was in. She had grown into quite a young woman. Even as a child she had had a strange prettiness but now she was positively gorgeous. Her honey brown hair had lost its bushy quality and had grown into a cascade of curls. She had grown quite tall and any puppy fat she had had was now history. She is tall, thin and beautiful. Her image had changed almost over one summer and she seemed to be with a different boy each week. Even now in her school uniform she was stunning. It was summer and too hot for robes so she was only wearing her shirt, skirt and school tie. But she had adapted these three items of clothing to suit her. The shirt she was extremely tight and her skirt was very short, with them she wore knee high black socks and flat shoes. By now the tie had been taken off and discarded on the floor.

  
Hermione unbuttoned the second button of her shirt and looked at Severus as he tried to keep his eyes off her.  
"What was it you wanted to keep me behind for Professor?" Hermione asked when Lavender had left the room.   
  
'So I could fuck you' Severus thought to himself  
  
"Erm well Miss Granger I can't deny that the work you are producing is good," and exquisite praise from Severus, "and I was wondering if you would like to take the extra credit exam?"

  
"What would that involve?" she asked, running her finger across her lips, as if she knew what he wanted. 

As if she knew that this would get her what she wanted. Of course she was oblivious to his feelings for her. Even though she longed for them without really knowing that she did.  
  
'Oh god I want to kiss you' thought Severus as he watched Hermione lick her lips.  
  
"It is nothing you have done in class so it would involve extra lessons but they would have to be of a weekend. I think you could probably be ready for the exam soon if you were committed to it enough." He said, challenging her commitment to school, as a way of giving him time to compose himself. 

  
"Well Professor I think that sounds easy enough. I will start this weekend, if that won't be a problem for you?" she questioned as she silently made a drama of uncrossing her legs and then crossing them the other way.  
Severus watched her and without meaning to let his eyes roam down to her chest and then realised what he was doing and looked down at the bottle in his hand. 

  
"No, Miss Granger this weekend is fine, meet me at 11am at the entrance to the teachers living quarters, I'm sure you know where that is." He said and waved vaguely at the door in a way of a dismissal.  
Hermione got up and left.  
  
'How will I survive a whole day with her in private?' he thought as the image of her floated into his head.   
  
He hadn't always thought of her like this, only recently. Only since he attended a staff day out, to which the head boy and girl and the head prefects were invited. That day he had seen the real Hermione. The girl behind the work, no sorry the woman. She was funny and fun to be with. She was so mature that she didn't seem out of place around adults, although the head boy, a Ravenclaw named Karl Spencer, had. She had also looked heaven sent, even though she was only wearing jeans and a tee shirt (they had gone out in muggle London). He had fallen for her quickly although he was sure she didn't feel the same way at all.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Saturday rolled around and with it Severus became more and more nervous. Even though he knew Hermione was coming to do work he had cleaned every bit of his living area.  
  
'Why am I so bothered? She is just a student. OK so she is fucking gorgeous but she is still a student and she will never want me. She has come to do work.' He said to himself as he sat there at about 10.55am finishing his drink before he went to meet her.  
  
He drained the rest of his drink and got up. With a flick of his wand his glass was sent flying to the sink. He opened the door and walked out not bothering to lock his room. He knew none of the other teachers would enter his room. He followed the corridor until he came to a heavy oak door, pushing it open he walked through into the hallway that joined the teacher's rooms to the rest of the castle. Sitting in one of the plush chairs was Hermione. She had sat in the chair so that her legs were over one arm and her head was resting on the other. Not noticing he was there she continued to read the magazine that lay in her hands, 'Witch Weekly.' The cover model was beaming at Severus.  
"Miss Granger do you intend to lounge about all day?" he asked in an annoyed tone, as he leant against the door frame.  
She looked up over the top of her magazine at him.

  
"Oh you finally decided to turn up? I thought you had been messing me about." She said and got up. Making a big dramatic show implying that it was hard work.

  
"What do you mean? It is only just 11am." He said angrily. 

  
"No my dear Professor," she said in a mocking tone, "it is 11.30am. I think perhaps your clock is slow."

  
She walked past him down the corridor to the teachers living quarters. Furious Severus walked after her. How did she have the nerve to do this to him? He followed her until she stopped, at his door.

  
"How did you know this was my room?" he asked still angry.

  
"Oh I know the rooms of all the teachers; it's my job to know." She teased a glint in her eyes. 

  
He opened the door and stepped aside to let her walk through. She confidently walked into his room and looked around. He expected her to make a comment, but she didn't, she just looked.

  
"What's this?" she queried as she picked up a small ball of hematite. It was heavy and very small and cold to touch. The weight of it was pleasant to hold. 

  
"It's a music ball; I can play any music I wish." He said simply as he went to get a book from the wide expanse of bookshelves that covered one side of the room.

  
Hermione picked up the ball and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes for a second and then she opened them as she heard music coming from the ball. 

  
"Wow this is great where did you get it?" she marvelled as she stared at the ball.

  
Severus was surprised and flattered that Hermione found some thing of his so pleasurable. Especially something as simple as a music ball. 

  
"You can get them from Diagon Alley. What's the song that you're playing?" he asked as he listened to the mellifluous music.

  
"Oh it's a muggle song, by Billy Joel. It's called 'She's Always a Woman'." Said Hermione as she looked at him.  
Severus felt a chill run down his spine as she gazed at him and smiled.  
  
_She can kill with a smile,  
She can wound with her eyes.  
She can damage your faith,  
With her casual lies.  
She only reveals what she wants you to see._  
  
"I never knew you liked Billy Joel." Said Severus, forgetting that he was supposed to be in teaching mode. "He's actually a wizard you know?" Severus continued, "He lives in Hogsmeade." He said almost smiling.  
"Really? Wow I would love to meet him," said Hermione her eyes shining, "I suppose the lead singer of the beautiful south lives there too?" she laughed at the madness of the thought.

  
"Yes he does actually," said Severus laughing at her surprise.

  
Hermione looked at Severus in suspicion for a moment. 

  
"I don't believe you," she said.  
"Well ok then but I will introduce him to you one time." He said.

  
He turned to the bookshelf again and again started to look through the many books. Moments later he felt Hermione's presence beside him. He could feel her warm and hear her sweet breath. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he ignored them. He was going to be professional about this lesson no matter what his body wanted, or needed.  
"Wow you have so many books," came Hermione's awed voice from just behind him. "Oh wow I love this book!" cried Hermione as she pulled out and old book from the bookshelf.

  
"Lady Chatterley's Lover?" questioned Severus.

  
Hermione blushed and realised what she had just said.  
  
_She hides like a child but   
She's always a woman to me._  
  
Hermione quickly put the book back in its place, her face still very red. 

  
"Well I am 18 Professor I think I can decide what I read." She said as she looked at him.  
  
'Well maybe out little Hermione isn't as innocent as I thought? Lady Chatterley's Lover indeed? I can show her exactly what it would have felt like.' He thought to himself as his mind rolled into the gutter.  
  
Severus cleared his throat and turned to look at her. To his surprise she was right behind him and as he turned round he found her pressed against him.

  
"Like I said professor, I'm 18." She said with a suggestive smile.

  
His face gave away all his emotion. He stared into her eyes. He felt her hand move forward and seconds later it was on the back of his neck. She gently pulled his head forward until his lips met hers. Then he was lost, he was in heaven. He felt every sensation but couldn't believe it was real. He heard her moan. At first he thought she was about to pull away and say no, but then he realised she was moaning in pleasure.

  
"Oh god Severus," she whispered.

  
He thrilled to hear her say his name. He could feel his arousal growing as she pressed herself into him even more.   
"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" he asked breathlessly as he kissed her.

  
She was shocked at his suddenness, but then she realised if he hadn't said it then she would have. Still kissed him she whispered 'yes'. Severus found that the most erotic word she had said yet.  
  
_She can lead you to love   
She can take you or leave you  
  
_Still kissing her he began backing into his room. He kept one hand on the back of her neck as his other hand fumbled with the handle of the door. Finally he pushed it open. He broke the kiss and stood aside to let Hermione pass him. She walked into the room and looked around before sitting on the bed. 

  
"Hmmmmm, nice." She said as she pulled him to her again and kissed him even more passionately.

  
Soon she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. He was careful not to put his whole weight on her. As he kissed her she reached up and began to stroke his face. He moaned with the pleasure of just being touched by her. She let her hands fall round to his shirt collar and began to undo the buttons. She couldn't do it with him on top so she shifted her weight and he rolled sideways. Finally she had undone all the buttons, his chest was bare and she pulled her nails across the bare skin. He was lean and muscular, and his chest was lightly dusted with fine dark hair.   
She pulled away from him and took a long look at him her eyes smouldering over his body. She had leant back to a kneeling position and was now straddling him, sitting on his lower body. She could see him looking up at her, breathless and wanting her, needing her.

  
She let her hands play over her chest, watching his reaction as her hands ran over a sensitive piece of flesh. Finally she let her hands rest on the waistband of his trousers. She deftly undid them and then sat back and looked at him again. His eyes were closed. She pulled down the zip of his trousers and pulled them down to about his knees. Then she climbed of him and removed them completely. She parted his legs and sat between them. Slowly she let her hands run up his inner thighs and close to his manhood, but never quite getting there always just short of it. Then it happened, she pressed a spot just underneath his balls.

  
"Oh Merlin's wand!" he gasped. 

  
He looked at Hermione who was grinning mischievously her hand still playing with that spot. She stopped and took off his underwear, now he was completely naked, and did as before only now the feel was more intense as it was directly on his skin. She let her fingers walk up and down the line that ran from his balls to his anus, alternately pressing softly then slightly harder. Her actions were designed to illicit a response from him, and it did, just like she wanted.   
"Oh God! Hermione! Stop teasing me." He begged, "Take me!" 

  
He felt so out of control; it was usually him that was in charge, in any situation. Now here he was with a student begging for her to take him over the edge. But he could tell wouldn't give in to him that easily.  
  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you.  
  
"Why should I give you what you want?" Hermione asked in a seductively teasing tone.

  
"Because I need it, I want it, oh god I need it." He said breathlessly as her fingernail slowly and gently ran over the tip of his cock. 

  
"Oh fuck Hermione!" he managed to say with a great effort. 

  
His back arched as she did it again. 

  
"Why should I give you release?" she asked again.

  
"Because I love you!" he almost screamed as she took hold of his erect penis in her hand. 

  
She moved her hand up and down, slowly at first then gathering speed. It wasn't long because he was screaming her name in heady passion. 

  
"Oh god Hermione I love you!" he said as he orgasmed hard and fast. 

  
He lay there for a moment, still. His head was cloudy and his eyes were shut. He could hear his breathing was ragged.  
When he regained an almost normal breathing pattern he looked at Hermione.

  
"I love you; I've loved you for a long time. I just could never tell you." He said sincerely.

  
She looked at him for a while.

   
"I don't believe you." She said with a smile.

  
"Well then believe that I find you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The most amazing person I have known." he said.

  
"Still don't believe you," she laughed, "show me." She said with a suggestive lilt to her voice.

  
He rose and eye brow and left on her. Suddenly she was beneath him, between his legs, his lips passionately claiming hers. He leant back and ran his hand down the front of her blouse. Then he began to undo the buttons, slowly. When they were all undone he leant down and kissed the soft flesh of her flat stomach, then further down and further down until he came to her waist band. 

  
"Hmm miss granger, your underwear would suggest you had a feeling this would happen," he mocked. 

  
Indeed she was wearing black lace underwear, not lavish, but ornate enough to be erotic.

  
He sat up and looked at her. Her arms were stretched above her and her eyes were closed and she was smiling. He placed his hand at her hip, and as if she was reading his mind she arched her back, letting his hand reach up and reach the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with it blindly. After a minute or so she began giggling.

  
"Hmm I think you could do with some practice on that dear," she said as she undid it herself.

  
Severus had to let himself see her completely and so in a rush he undid her jeans and pulled them off, revealing a pair of black lace panties. He smiled to himself and removed them too. Then he knelt up to let himself see her, all of her.  
"Oh Merlin's beard your fucking gorgeous," he whispered as she giggled. 

  
She reached up and ran her nails down his chest. Her breathing was ragged with anticipation. He knew exactly what she wanted and he intended to give it to her. He let his hand roam to until it found a mound of curls. Letting his fingers move on their own he felt that she was wet. He heard her moan in pleasure as he felt the nub of flesh that she had been willing him to touch. She was writhing at his touch. Before she could demand anything he plunged one finger into her depths.

  
"Oh Severus," she called in a hoarse passion filled voice. 

  
He repeated this action over and over again, feeling his own arousal growing again. Hard and needing her twice as much as before. He very nearly came again as he heard her screams getting more frequent and more breathless, then he felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers, again and again. 

  
"Oh god Severus! Oh fuck!" she was saying as she came hard. 

  
Her body was sweating and her hair was frizzy from perspiration. She was shaking and her chest was heaving. But silently she was begging for him, unable to form words, her eyes told him what she desired most of all.  
He nodded slightly and noticed that he was almost as breathless as her. He had almost felt her orgasm. But he was about to feel it again. He positioned him self at her entrance and with out much of a pause pushed into her. He saw her wince slightly as he did. Maybe this was her first time? He paused then, if this was her first time he had better let her get used to the feeling. 

  
Then slowly he began to move, slowly in and out of her. Immediately she began to moan and sigh with passion. He was being gentle and slow, savouring every moment of it, relishing in the realization of what he was doing, and who he was doing it too. After a while Hermione began to move in time with his motions, bringing him deeper into her.  
"Severus you know you can be a little rougher with me, I really don't mind," she managed to whisper through her heavy breathing.

  
Surprised at her request he did as she said and moved faster and slightly harder. She brought her legs up to his waist and wrapped them around. But he had other ideas and took hold of her knees and pushed them up to her chest, not hard. As he did he hit a spot that made her scream his name in pleasure. As he thrust he hit it again and again. She felt as if she was at the top of a water fall and with one more thrust he was going to push her over the edge into an oblivion of bliss. 

  
"Oh fuck Severus! Oh god I love you," she shouted as that one last thrust came.

  
Her orgasm triggered a reaction and as her muscled clamped down hard again and again Severus felt himself spill into her forcefully, still thrusting to prolong the sensations coursing through his body. 

  
Exhausted he collapsed onto her, kissing her wildly and then rolling off her and pulling the duvet over them. He was soaked with sweat and his head was spinning and full of passion. He reached out for Hermione and pulled her close to him hugging her and wrapping his arms around her to claim her for himself. She was still shaking, but not from cold, from passion. 

  
"Now do you believe I love you?" he asked her in a whisper.

  
"Yes, oh god yes," she whispered, snuggling into him, getting as close as she physically could.

  
"What have you done to me Hermione?" Severus mused.

  
"I haven't done anything! I'm innocent! Just like a child." She giggled.

  
"You may be a child to some people, but you'll always be a woman to me." He said as she began to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
